deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Arms
The Black Arms is the Sanctuary of Crime. The most powerful underground Mafiosi organization whom are professional international arms dealers and drug traders. They also carrying out their other criminal activities such as blackmailing and assassinations on spies, witnesses, and politicians whom were secretly involved with their deal. They also hijack prototype weapons and selling Weapons of Mass Destruction on the black market. Origin It all began in 1980's during the Cold War, Diego Devlon Argasto was a big time legitimate businessman in the world, moving from East to West. Before Black Arms was born, he was a high-ranking member of the Commissions, a secret organized criminal organization that controls their territory in and around the United States. Many of them have maintained their business like prostitution, money laundering, extortion, and smugglings of drugs, weapons, and illegal boozes from foreign countries. But to Devlon, he sees a new opportunity to gain more profitable use: arms sales and drug deals. Devlon received new orders from the Commissions to deliver the weapons to their partners and then got paid for 10,000 US dollars with an extra cut of 5,000 dollars. After a simple job was done, he bought small crates of weapons like the traditional AK-47s and the Israeli Uzi sub-machine guns and sold it to his first buyers from the West and Mid-Coast on the black market and earned his profits that doubled his cuts. Once he had enough money, he began to start his narcotic operation in Estacy City where he produced cocaines and XTCs and sell it to his buyers from Columbia, Mexico, Cuba, El Salvador, the Republic of El Serpentano and the New Republic of Bosque Isle, earning more than 267 million dollars. His own business has turned into an criminal empire, selling weapons and drugs to his elite clienteles, from local rebels in Africa and Lebanon to dictatorship's military leaders from Zabibah and Iraq. He also included A.R.G.O when he sold the hijacked shipments of high-tech equipments and advanced weaponry. With enough vast amount of money he earned, Devlon became the most notorious Merchant of Death that he had brought attention to the Interpol, wanted for his illegal sales of weapons and drugs. Devlon was about deliver the cut to the Commissions and warn about the Interpol but they already know that as he was let go and cut their ties with him. Devlon understands this and continues his business. After the Cold War has ended, Devlon worked his way up and out to sell his weapons and drugs to his top clients, from a war-torn nation in Eastern Europe to the hotspots in West Africa and Somalia. During his criminal career achievement, he murdered dozens Interpol agents and undercover spies from interfering his deals. But that is until that day in Sierra Leone in the hot summers of 2001, Devlon's last arms deal have gone wrong when he and his buyers were ambushed by the rebels led by the Interpol operatives and got almost killed by an explosion. But after that, however, his body was never recovered as they suspected that he's dead. After the incident, Devlon survived but lost his right arm from the explosion and got replaced by a cybernetic arm that it can turn into a Gatling gun. There at the hideout in Freetown, he met his business partner named Bernard Gitano, another big time crime boss from Europe who helped him to find the Interpol agents who were the responsible for his disrupted deal and found their safe house and killed dozens of agents and witnesses in their mark and then vanished quickly without a trace. Now, Devlon and Gitano formed a new organized criminal organization called Black Arms as of today, together with Ivan Cragvishki, Baron Leonard Reingard, Firgard Angresvichki, Pizarro Cortés and Don Richelo Fishilie as the Seven Commissioners. Their business is simple but serious: selling their weapons, explosives, drugs and Weapons of Mass Destruction while they do also trafficking, hijacking, extortion, money laundering, blackmailing, assassinations, and producing cocaines and steroids; making them as one of ten Sanctuaries known in the Secret World. Activities Black Arms are well organized and made contacts with known-criminal and terrorist elements as their elite clienteles. Their main activities are smuggling, trafficking, hijacking, kidnapping, protection rackets, extortions, productions, money laundering and assassinations. They also bribed and bought the police, the army, and the politicians to keep them silence about their criminal activity or else they will find them and kill them if anyone speak out against them. Members The Main Leaders: The Seven Commissioners Diego Devlon Argasto The leader and the founder of the Black Arms criminal underground organization. Diego Devlon Argasto was a big time arms and drug dealer in the world, selling them in the black market from local gangsters to known terrorist elements to dictators's army generals. Notorious for his biggest criminal activities, he was the Interpol's international most-wanted man in the world for the murder of several Interpol agents and witnesses until he was thought to be killed in the explosion in Sierra Leone during the arms deal have gone wrong which he and his men along with his buyers were ambushed by the rebels. In reality, however, he survived the blast and lost his right arm. After the incident, his right arm was replaced by cybernetic arm with re-attachment with a Gatling gun and killed the Interpol team that they were on to him and restarted his criminal organization that they are now today. Bernard Gitano The European criminal big boss is the second leader of Black Arms organization in Europe and the former USSR states who is known for his recent involvement of the Yugoslav War, the Kosovo War, and the Chechen Wars in Russia. Before he was involved in wars, Gitano was born and raised in the communist state of Bulgaria where he lived in poverty with his family until he joined the mob family and ran some errands for them and their boss and earned some money and respect. When his parents died, Gitano moved into a mob's territory and rose his ranks from lieutenant to a boss who runs his arm smuggling operation, selling best quality and quantity weapons to their clients from Southeast Asia to Africa during the final decade of the Cold War. After the Cold War has ended, Gitano continues his business across Europe and the former Soviet States including the Secret World and that is when he met his business partner in crime, Diego Devlon Argasto, in Liberia and helped him by replacing his right arm with a chain-gun after the incident. In our heroes' view he's a profession criminal. But in public, he's a respected political donor in Eastern Europe, making him the untouchable suspect. Ivan Cragvishki The sinister Gargoyle-like bat is the third leader of the Black Arms and the Don of the Black Beak/Cragvishki Mafia. A corrupt politician and ruthless crime boss, Ivan Cragvishki clinched his power over the underworld criminal organization to influence it into the political system and blackmailed the oppositions and party members, threatening them as he made them a choice if it's either be assassinated or leave the country for good and never come back and they did. Clinching in his never-ending quest for the highest political power, he was foiled and exposed by his nemesis, Vody of the Soul Scythes and was defeated at the cathedral. After his humiliated defeat, Cragvishki's evil political career has ended and all he had left is his criminal career and desire for revenge on Vody. Baron Leonard Reingard The disgruntled Anthro-Lion royalist is the fourth leader of Black Arms and the Baron of Reingard Mafia. Tired of living in the world of luxury, Baron Leonard Reingard have decided to sell the old weapons and stolen loots to the highest bidders, gaining profits to fuel his smuggling ring. Somehow, he became more corrupted and greedier than ever since he gave up his luxurious lifestyle but his mob welcomed his decision. A cruel and cold-blooded arms dealer, Baron Leonard Reingard running the money laundering by days and selling weapons by nights. He made successful deals with other kingdoms including the Gomar Kingdom and the Midnight Army at the time of war. Firgard Angresvichki The elusive Avian-like Falcon is the leader of the Black Falcon Mafia and the fifth leader of the Black Arms. Firgard Angresvichki was a respected businessman and political donor but he conspired against the archduke as he sent his henchmen to assassinate him and thrown the kingdom into a full complete chaos, seeking independence for his own kingdom for making profits from each faction and selling weapons to them until he was exposed by Falco Sokomac and Falcon Union. Despite being defeated, his kingdom, Krovastok, gained independent status but recognized as a dictatorship state. However, Firgard had contacts with them as well running his new operations in and around Eastern Europe and mostly former states of Yugoslavia. Pizarro Cortés The mad Avian Conquistador leader is the sixth leader of the Black Arms who operates in Central and South America. Pizarro Cortés was born and raised in a rich family with a blood relation from the natives. But in reality, however, his family were the refugees from the Aztec Empire which they were slaves, escaped from their homeland. But then, on that day, they were arrested at night, brought him and his family to a court in the next morning and sentenced to death by burning. Suddenly, he was barely survived while burning alive as he rushed into the fountain and snapped himself insanely, believing that he was saved by the Divine One which he found his true sense and vowed to destroy the Aztec Empire from the face of the earth. He plundered and looted their golds and treasures belong to the Aztec Empire as well brought down the civilization that destroyed his family for years. Then he extended his expedition for his search of more gold and cleanse all heathens from existence. But in reality, however, he was mentally insane and secretly creates his criminal empire in his own vision. Before he could expand his own empire, he was defeated by the Yucatan-Teteoh-Apu Alliance and the Dagohoy Pack in shame. However, after the Spanish Conquest has ended, Pizarro Cortés still runs his criminal empire and operates across Latin America and had some contacts from the criminal underworld in Spain. Don Richelo Fishilie The evil Sharknoid godfather mafia is the seventh leader of the Black Arms. Don Richelo Fishilie is the head of his family mafia who have ruled over a peaceful town in the Italian Antichthon for years, higher taxes on the locals and bribed politicians with black money. Don Fishilie seized them all until his business and criminal empire was meddled by Taddeo Venezio and the Sea Musketeers and his true criminal intentions was exposed to the people. After he was humiliated in defeat and got arrested, Don Fishilie escaped from prison and vowed to have revenge on Taddeo Venezio and his friends. The Masterminds: The Underworld Bosses Alexandre Chesterfield AKA Mr. Untouchable The Master of Criminal Attorney and Corruption and a serious untouchable mastermind. Alexandre Chesterfield had many clients to clear their names from their allegations and won many cases with counter-evidences that surpassed the court of law. He also blackmailed key witnesses, either change their testimony or make them disappear before the trial begins. On the other side of his criminal attorney, he runs his own money extortion extremely well hidden from prying eyes from the authority. Somehow, he got an Aura Spirit to back him and that's why he's called Mr. Untouchable because that and became the notorious member of the Black Arms. Simon DeMintos The top accountant of Black Arms. Simon DeMintos used to work for the mobsters in San Francisco, providing reviewing financial records and protecting their bank accounts by activating shadow accounts to evade the authorities including the IRS from being frozen. And just in case when some of his clients’ accounts frozen by the police, he destroyed all financial records like he rid all the evidences to leave no traces from his clean work. This makes Black Arms an untraceable force of arms dealers and Simon DeMintos is the man they need for their financial statements of the black market. Donald Bellman The American crime boss is the gunrunner and drug dealer of Black Arms for North and Central America. Donald Bellman was born and raised in Florida and had some run-ins with the police for a quite some time during his high school years when he sold small pockets of drugs to his buyers in after school. Years later, he see the opening opportunity for his drug sales, producing coca plants from Mexico, Cuba, and El Salvador to the US and then sell it to his clients and business was booming, bought his own luxurious yacht with big flat screen tv, unlimited pay-per-views, free fresh buffets on his own, and a very own super secured vault filled with gold bars, weapons, and drugs. Then he moves to his gun-running operation, selling weapons to the Colombians, the Mexicans, and even the French Mafia from Corsica. This makes Bellman a notorious Underworld Boss for his ruthless and cunning business for guns and drugs, looking for a good old fashion gang war across North America and Central America. Ricardo Blanco Ricardo Blanco is the Master of Eyes and Ears of Black Arms. A cunning and genius man from a Brazilian gang who knows anything and everything on the streets thanks to his informants. Now, he's using the new technology that it can monitor their movements by hacking and gaining access to CCTV and mobile phones with informants as his spies and sent information to him and shared with other Underworld Bosses and the Seven Commissions as well other factions within The Sanctuary of Evil. Blanco proved himself “The Great Informer” who has the biggest hub of information about the police and agencies. But the Deadly Alliance can only outsmart him with wits and skills with brains. Don Tayfes Dutriox An Anthro-Fox or Foxling is the top gunrunner in Europe. Hailed from the Gomar Kingdom of Taytus, Don Tayfes Dutriox sells weapons and stolen goods and treasures to the highest bidders including Queen Anteas and her son, Archduke Felis as his top customers. He run his smuggling and trafficking operations to smuggle out of the country and avoided any suspicious looking crates and boxes with his magical cloaks. Sly and smart as a real fox, Dutriox smuggles by days and trafficking by nights. His significant presence has become the obstruct of justice. Don Min Gao Loong A Chinese Draconian is the top gunrunner in Asia. Don Min Gao Loong sells high-tech weapons on the black market with some of impressed high quality over quantity of high price. He smuggled the goods like narcotics and organs through planes and trains. He also even use disguises to make blind on the authorities. Plus, he also sells stolen cars with modifications to his highest bidders as well for a highest price. Taylor Mobasko A Serpentfolk-Cobra is the top gunrunner in Africa. Taylor Mobasko is sleazy gun and diamond smuggler who loves blood money on his hands. He bought every diamond mine to keep the profits high, higher enough than any competitor's annual salary; But, he killed any competitor with his own guns in his wake to keep his business running smoothly. He also sells old and stolen military equipments and vehicles including tanks and artilleries which he sold it to General al Tarakhan of the Warlords. Boss Markov Nutarov This big bad evil Draconian is a crime boss known to Antichthon for his past crimes. Boss Markov Nutarov was once a thug from a gang of bandits, but in these days he just want to run his own gang one day that it will work effectively and sufficiently. His bandits hijacked caravans on the road like highway pirates. Now on Earth, his styled gang hijacks freighter trucks, steals the shipments discreetly and then brought them to one of his warehouses he leased in all over Eastern Europe and sell it on the black market. A big dragon bully who loves pushing people around him and his gang, Boss Nutarov keeps his business on both sides but he got to be fully aware when our heroes, the Deadly Alliance, seeks onto his backdoor. Juan “El Jefe” Vengarus An Aquatoid-like Fish is the head of the Vengarus Cartel and the father of Eli “Vargos” Vengarus of the Warlords. Juan “El Jefe” Vengarus is a powerful drug baron with a vast amount of money, running his big coca plant, weapons factory, and money laundering and extortion at his grocery store. He's also the responsible for a string of abducting and stealing children from their parents and recruited and trained them as his loyal subjects. But when he heard the terrible news about his youngest son was killed in a operation conducted by the Patriot Star, he blamed his son for failing to protect him although he didn't know about that he was used as a scapegoat and killed by his big brother. Don Fatso Kanosaur The Dinosoid-like Tyrannosaurus Rex is the head of the Kanosaur Mafia. Don Fatso Kanosaurus is a ruthless crime boss who runs his trafficking operations, smuggling slave labors into another country and receives profits from his bidders. But where did he get them is seemingly unknown but rumor has it that he bribed the refuges and snatched many selected from them and then delivered to the Order of the Dark Stone in Medieval Age. Now in the Modern Age, Don Kanosaurus operates in shadows as he runs human and mythical being trafficking from Third World countries to the civilized world, causing the distraction to the authorities but the Deadly Alliance can clean up the streets by rescuing the victims of Don Kanosaurus’ evil doing. Don Luther Orlokov A vampire mobster is the head of the Orlokov Mafia. Don Luther Orkolov is the most influential crime boss in the criminal underworld from Romania. He and his mob clan have lived for five hundred years and made deals with corrupt politicians, from the Second World War to Cold War, and smuggled weapons to his old and new clients including A.R.G.O between 1980 and 1985 CE. After the Cold War, his eternal arms business continues to thrive starting from the Bosnian War to the Middle Eastern Crisis including Iraq and Afghanistan until he had some run-ins with his nemeses, Night Guardians of Transylvania and Zero Vampires. Despite his several deals foiled and disrupted, Don Orlokov remains unstoppable as long his business and influence stays “eternal.” El Titãno A Mexican-born drug baron is the most powerful crime boss in Black Arms. No one knows what his real name is but El Titãno is the most feared drug lord known to his cartel at the time. When the cartel was dismantled silently, he became a respected world class legitimate businessman and political donor which makes him untouchable. El Titãno had dealt some competitions for his business and influence spreads to the underworld and eliminated them by selling them out anonymously while keep his hands clean and tight. Extremely intelligent and dangerous at the same time, El Titãno is the man of 7-feet tall who cannot be underestimated by those who attempt to topple him but the Deadly Alliance will have to play his game of dirty tricks in order to take him down. Top Officers and Lieutenants Tommy "Red Eye" Stefano Tommy Stefano, also known as "Red Eye", is the professional hitman and assassin of the Black Arms. Once a capo from an Italian-American Mafia, Tommy monitored their money laundering and smuggling ring in New York City but aside of that, he killed many witnesses and whistleblowers to ensure running the operation smoothly until the police and FBI cracks down and shut his operation down when the Mafia gang were busted. But Tommy, however, have escaped by using his few traps left that behind, leaving it without a trace. After he was disappeared from the eyes of the authority, he met Diego Delvon Argasto in Palermo, Italy, and became one of the top lieutenants of the Black Arms serving him as a personal bodyguard and assassin. Beware, he has an watchful deadeye of a crow, waiting for the perfect timing to pull the trigger with his sniper rifle and lurking his target in the shadow like a snake. Yuryev Golyakorf A Gargoyle-like Bat is the right-hand man of Ivan Cragvishki. Yuryev Golyakorf is the underworld enforcer who carried out his task of stealing voting ballots and created a vote fraud in order to let his boss wins the election; but that was a long time ago. Instead, he forced the city's population to vote him with violence as the reminder to them if they're not do it what he said. Impressed by Cragvishki, Yuryev have ran the propaganda operation with indoctrination and false news until he foiled and defeated by Vody and Soul Scythes. Now he's ruthless and extremely dangerous so beware of him, agents. This gargoyle is easily to tick loose his anger. Kyranala Grisanova A female Gargoyle-like Bat is Ivan Cragvishki's favorite assassin. Kyranala Grisanova is a cold-hearted sadistic hit-woman who murdered her victims for stressing out, killing for pleasure, and contracts for career advancement. Kyranala is responsible for assassinating dozens of government officials, reporters, witnesses, and activists to keep them silence about speaking out against her boss. Even she assassinated the chief prosecutor and minister of justice until her killing spree stops by Vody. Remember, agents. Kyranala can be anywhere, from back alley for her stabbing to the rooftops for her sniping. José “Guerra” Bargados An Aquatoid-like Fish is the top enforcer and the bodyguard of Juan “El Jefe” Vengarus. José “Guerra” Bargados was hired and get paid for protection from other cartels and the police. He also protected his two sons, Eli and Emilio but he kept an eye on his eldest son for his aggressive behavior until he lost his sight of them that night. Guerra knew it all, he was a former Warlords operative before he became one of Black Arms’ lieutenants and now he has to guard his boss with his life. Guerra was also a former naval officer before he was dishonorable discharged but he has still his military skills to put a good use for his service as well teaching Eli a lesson about discipline and respect and of course the death of his little brother. Franco Krakotelli An four-armed Octonoid is a right-hand fish for Don Richelo Fishilie. Franco Krakotelli is a big thug from a port who keeps them busy with shifts, pushing the dock workers harder and more difficult than ever like a bully he is. He also takes part time guarding his boss and part time guarding one of his ships and warehouses, where he need be. A ruthless cold-hearted operator, Krakotelli will crush his puny enemies with his four arms, breaking their bones and crack their skulls like eggs. Rafael Valdo Martinez Rafael Valdo Martinez was a underworld enforcer from a Spanish gang. His expertise of marksmanship makes him a invulnerable killer, using his customized dual pistol to kill his targets as well using it for his getaways after his job. Valdo seemed to be extremely paranoid, he believed that he's been followed or spooked by some supernatural individuals, (mostly the Deadly Alliance.) He rarely uses his traps behind to ensure that he won't be followed by anyone, at least for the moment at least for a time being. Gato Styraconi The Dinosoid-like Styracosaur is the right-hand man of Don Kanosaur. Gato Styraconi had some criminal records of extreme violence, felony, and smuggling of illegal boozes as a big time crime boss. But over the years, his status was waning and has become a common thug on the streets until he was approached by Don Kanosaur himself who was looking for an enforcer and a bodyguard. Gato may be look dumb but he looks so tough and ruthless with his muscle. Paco Spazzio The Dinosoid-like Pterodactyl is the left-hand man of Don Kanosaur. Paco Spazzio is the Eyes and Ears who listened to their conversation and spying their movement. And thanks to his Whispers know anything and everything happened on the streets. That brought attention to Don Kanosaur who need him for his skills and expertise as well his adviser if he gets stuck on business. Swift and sleazy as a wise guy, Paco will inform his boss at anytime whether it was success or failure with no hesitation although it's too much annoyance to his boss. Fillip Lycan A vampire mobster who is Don Orlokov's right-hand man. Fillip Lycan has been loyal to his boss ever since in the 16th century after he joined the clan after his initiation. Over the years, he carried out his assassination, thievery, and sabotage tasks with his vampiric powers. Today, he uses it to keep it clean without any traces behind on a crime scene. A sneaky hit-night-creature, Fillip is a real deal vampire Assassin Class so you better watch your back, above, and in shadows. Sonny and Solly Ratteli The Anthro-Rats or Ratlings are the hired hitmen of Black Arms. The Ratteli Brothers are cunning, smart, and deadly like rats and they can do whatever they can to get the job done. Sonny is the brain and Solly is the brawn, but both are equally armed and dangerous. Fortunately, they had their own weakness: Sonny can be outsmarted while Solly can be a dumb-witted by the professionals like the Deadly Alliance. Sub-Factions: The Shadow Commissions * The Shadow Organization * The Gunrunners * The Black Beak/Cragvishki Mafia * The Reingard Mafia * The Black Falcon Mafia * The Fishilie Mafia * The Vengarus Cartel * The Kanosaur Mafia * The Orlokov Mafia Galleries Black Arms Banners.png|The Banners/Emblems of Black Arms organizations Black Arms.png|Diego Devlon Argasto and his Black Arms goons Black Arms Masterminds.png|The Black Arms Underworld Bosses & Top Gunrunners Black Arms Top Lieutenants.png|Black Arms Top Lieutenants The Black Beaks-Cragvishki Mafia.png|The Black Beaks/Cragvishki Mafia The Reingard Mafia.png|The Reingard Mafia The Black Falcon Mafia.png|The Black Falcon Mafia The Vengarus Cartel.png|The Vengarus Cartel The Fishilie Mafia.png|The Fishilie Mafia The Kanosaur Mafia.png|The Kanosaur Mafia The Orlokov Mafia.png|The Orlokov Mafia Pizarro Cortes and the Neo-Conquistadors.png|Pizarro Cortés and the Neo-Conquistadors Black Arms Vehicles.png|Black Arms Vehicles Category:Database Category:The Sanctuary of Evil Category:DA Villains